


The Best Boyfriend

by cynx_17_kh



Series: YOI Ficlets [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, More Fluff, kinda a sick fic, otabek is a poor sick bab, otayuri - Freeform, yuri is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Poor Otabek is sick so Yuri takes care of him like the good boyfriend that he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets from an ask meme (send me the first sentence of a fanfiction and I will write the next 5) but I didn't listen to the rules and now there are ficlets. You're welcome. The prompt for this ficlet is: "'You look like shit,' he greeted, dropping his bag and toeing his shoes off."

“You look like shit,” he greeted, dropping his bag and toeing his shoes off.

Otabek sighed, closing the book he had half heartedly been reading. “Hi to you too, Yura. If it’s any consolation I feel as good as I look.”

“Oh, so you feel like the handsomest boyfriend in the world?” Yuri responded with a grin, walking over towards Otabek’s position on the couch. He was covered in several blankets and his hair was in an amusing state of disarray.

“I do believe that award goes to you, kitten. After all, you always look stunning.” He managed a small grin at the sight of the red starting to show on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Especially when you blush.”

“Alright, easy now, Altin. Your fever is getting the better of you because that was terribly mushy, even for you.” There was a caring smile on Yuri’s face as he walked towards Otabek, reaching out to check his forehead. “You’re not as warm as you were, which is good.”

“Did you bring me soup while you were out?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t? I’ll go heat some up right now. But after that you need to sleep. You were supposed to be sleep long while I was shopping, Beka.”

“I couldn’t sleep without you, Yuri.”

“You’re such a sap, Beka.” With that, Yuri placed a kiss on Otabek’s forehead and made his way towards the bag he had left by the door.

“Ah, but I’m your sap and you love it.”

“Correction, I love _you_ , Otabek.”

Yuri heard a soft chuckle as he walked into the kitchen, a can of soup in his hand. “I love you too, Yuri Plisetsky. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! These ficlets can be read in any particular order as none of them are related. Drop a kudos if you liked it, drop a comment if you want more!


End file.
